


Eliot Signal--Wahya

by honorat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorat/pseuds/honorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian Kane as Eliot Spencer in Leverage "The Studio Job"</p><p>Wahya is Cherokee for "Wolf"</p><p>Copyright 2015. All rights reserved.<br/>8 x 11.5 inches, 5.0 4B graphite pencil and white charcoal on Tiziano pastel paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot Signal--Wahya

http://honorat.deviantart.com/art/Eliot-Signal-Wahya-514092610


End file.
